


Gannon's new anal imps

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: All The Way Trough, Anal Sex, Corruption, Dehumanization, F/M, Imps - Freeform, Living Sex Toys, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Transformation, used as objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Urbosa and Princess Zelda are transformed into stupid slutty sex toys by Gannon.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda/Gannon
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Gannon's new anal imps

Urbosa blinked slowly, her head was still clouded. The last thing she could remember was being called to Hyrule castle, but seconds after entering there was a rush of darkness.

It took only a few moments for her to realize things that were very wrong. The first was that she was naked, the second was that her arms were tied behind her back.

“Welcome back to the world of the waking.” A voice said, it was a low sinister voice that made her skin crawl with contempt. Looking up she could see none other than Gannon sitting in the throne and knelt beside him was the princess. She was likewise naked with her arms bound behind her back, though her face was partly hidden an odd sort of helmet that had a Sheikah slate that was held in place over her eyes, a faint glow could be seen under it. 

But aside from that Zelda looked the same as normal, long golden blonde hair, porcelain skin, soft pink lips. Her small pert breasts that should have never been seen by anyone of common blood were on full display with rosy nipples hard and erect. And between her shapely legs was her cunt, a thick bush of hair that was the same lovely gold on her head.

“You bastard!” she shouted trying to stand only to find that her legs were too weak to work.

“Now, now.” The thief kindly said “No need to be so rude to your King he said with a laugh.

“You are no king, you are just a monster that needs to be put down.” she snapped.

Gannon just laughed “I wonder how long you’ll be able to keep up that attitude.” he said standing up “The princess lasted all of an hour.” he stated.

It was only now that he was standing that Urbosa realized he was naked from the waist down, his cock hanging freely between his legs. It was nearly a full foot long and thick as Urbosa’s wrist, his balls likewise were fist sized and clearly full to the brim with cum.

Urbosa turned her head in disgust.

“What did you do to her?!?” she demanded.

“Well actions speak louder than words.” Gannon said as he put one hand on Zelda’s head and turned her to face him. “Open your mouth, Princess.” he ordered.

Zelda did just that, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. 

Gannon grabbed her head with one hand and his cock with the other, he slapped it across her cheeks a few times slowly bringing it to hardness. The entire time he was staring Urbosa in the eyes. 

She wanted to look away but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to, it was as though someone was holding her head in place forcing her to watch.

“Before we begin...Princess would you like to say something?” Gannon asked.

“Please...fuck me.” Zelda said in a voice that sounds like a cheap whore rather than a princess.  
“Slam you big fat cock all the way down my throat and rap my face like a worn out pussy!” she said rolling her tongue around working up as much saliva as she could drooling. “Pump lots of thick nasty Gerudo cum down my pretty little Hylian stomach until it’s swollen and makes me look like you‘ve knocked me up with some little bastard!”

Gannon laughed “Well since you asked so politely.” he said grabbing the back of her head and forcefully pulling her down to the base of his cock, her nose pressing flat against his waist. Zelda made an awful noise, choking and gurgling. But Gannon paid her no mind and just kept looking at Urbosa with a vile grin.

The woman retched at the sight and sounds before her but still found herself compelled to watch. She could actually see the outline of his dick as it bulged through Zelda’s slender throat, it surly had to be painful but Zelda was moaning, as best she could around his massive prick. Pulling out slowly he let it pop out of her mouth, long thick strands of spit and mucus dangled between his cock and Zelda’s lips.

“Princess do you enjoy sucking my cock?” He asked.

“Oh yes Lord Gannon, I love it.” she said in a tone of admatrion.

“Tell me how much you love it.” Gannon ordered.

“I love it more than anything else. Lord Gannon’s cock is the most wonderful thing in all the world!” Zelda declared.

“So Zelda, for the sake of my dick would you betray Link?” Gannon asked.

“Yes, yes,yes!” Zelda shouted with zeal “I would gladly send him to his grave if it meant that you would fuck my face even for a minute!”

“Would you betray your kingdom?” The man with evil eyes asked.

“MMhhhm, Yes Lord Gannon. I would help you put each and every one of them in chains of you so ordered.” Zelda said, sounding proud.

Urbosa couldn’t believe her ears, for the princess who before had been a symbol of hope, a pillar of strength and unity….for her to have fallen this far was sickening and heartbreaking. The Gerudo heroine could almost feel a small part of her soul dying as she looked at Zelda, her mouth opening wide, droll leaking down her chin and onto the floor in a pool, her pussy likewise was leaking down her thighs and adding to the growing puddle.

“Very good.” Gannon said as he once more grabbed a handful of Zelda’s flowing hair and used it as a handle as he started to work her along the shaft of his prick, he clearly wasn’t even using her in the way one might treat a whore. He was acting more like she was an object, she was less than a slave, she was a tool.

Despite her repulsion Urbosa could start to feel a heat building her loins, while she hated it some deep animal part of her mind couldn’t help but be drawn to the powerful male before her. 

“As fun as this is..I think I can make it better.” Gannon said as he put his hand on top of Zelda’s head, it began to glow with dark energy “I have the memories of every life I have ever lived...and from one I recall...an imp. A strange little creature, oddly attractive yet comical.” He said “She found the form humiliating….so it’ll be perfect for you!” he said.

With that a rush of what almost looked like purple fire enveloped Zelda, but it did not burn her...not exactly. The flames did almost seem to burn parts of her body, but rather than cracking and scaring as one might expect it only changed colors. From soft alabaster to a deep royal blue, other parts around it started to change as well. Shifting from a healthy pinkish hue that all Hylian had to a bright almost unnatural shade of pink.

The changes didn’t end there though, soon Zelda’s body began to shrink and expand at the same time, her breasts drew in getting smaller and smaller until she was nearly flat, only the smallest mounds remaining. Just enough to hint at breasts ever having existed at all.

Her hips however went in reverse, growing wider her ass and thighs expanding and getting plumper. Her legs and arms were next to change, they shrank and drew in becoming small and thinner. Soon the Princess was no more, now there was only some parody of her.

An imp with overly exaggerated hips and a slender torso, skin that was pink and blue making her look gaudy and cheap. The only trait even close to her former self was the long flowing blonde hair.

And throughout all of this she never stopped sucking Gannon’s prick, and now his mammoth meat rod that was buried in her throat made it bulge in an even more grotesque way than it had before, it actually reached so deep that Urbosa could almost see the head of it bulging through her stomach.

“Ah..Zelda you make a fine little cock sleeve.” Gannon said with a laugh as he grabbed Zelda by the waist and started to pump her along his shaft almost as if he was masterubating, Zelda could only make the most disgusting gurgling noises as she was fucked.

“Oh and just so you know I’ve altered her body inside as well.” Gannon said in a way that made it sound as though he was bragging. “She no longer needs food, water, or even air.” He said holding out his free hand and an identical helmet appeared.

“I think I’ll do the same to you.” He said letting go of Zelda, who stayed in place on his dick still gurgling and gagging.

“No...don’t..I’ll..I’ll kill you !” Urbosa screamed as she tried to stand up, to fight back but her body had no strength at all, she couldn’t manage to do more than raise her voice.

Smirking Gannon grabbed her by the chin, in this position Zelda’s ass was pressed against her face.

Before she could react with disgust the helmet was forced onto her head.

Right away the screen of the Sheikah slate lit up, it was almost blinding her with how bright it was. But soon her eyes adjusted and she was able to see, a brilliant red and gold spiral that spun in alternating directions over and over making her disoriented and unfocused.

Words began to flash, they were just clear enough to barely read.

But they sank into her mind all the same.

Submit, obey, slut, pleasure, mindless, anal, Ganon is lord, broken, empty. More and more words were added, mixing together. Flashing faster and faster.

Urbosa was unable to close or if she did manage to it made no difference as the pattern was just as clear, she couldn’t ignore it no matter how hard she tried and the more she did try to block it out the more aggressive it became in response, flashing brighter.

Letting out a low groan the proud woman could feel something working its way into her head, the words they were like countless snakes. Slithering and coiling around her thoughts, fangs sinking in and filling her with poisonous traitorous ideas. Thoughts of how good it’d fell to just fall, to sink to the deepest depths of depravity, to give in and let Gannon claim her the same way he had Zelda.

But she couldn’t, she had to fight it.

All at once she felt a hand grasp the back of her head and pull her forward, the soft plush flesh of Zelda’s ass squished over her face, the pucker of her asshole pressing against her mouth.

New words began to flash in her vision.

Kiss, lick, suck.

More and faster they mixed with the older messages.

“Do it now, slut.” Gannon commanded, the tone of his voice struck something deep in Urbosa. It may have been something from the flashing light,or some deep seated loyalty to the rightful king of her people, perhaps deep down in her heart she knew that she had always just been a slut and never wanted to admit it. Whatever the reason it hardly mattered at all because Gannon’s voice woke it up.

Opening her mouth she plunged he tongue into Zelda’s ass and began to lick and slurp loudly. Much to her very pleasant surprise the taste was rather pleasant, it had a vague sweetness. Almost candy like, though she couldn’t pin down what kind which just made her want to taste her even more.

Pushing her tongue in deeper and deeper she soon felt something brush against the tip of her tongue. She could tell right away that it was Gannon’s cock, it had pushed all the way through Zelda’s stomach and out her ass. Licking at it Urbosa could taste the hot, thick, and salty bitterness of his jizz.

Urbosa let out a groan, she was disgusted by how much she actually liked it, no she loved it. And she hated that to the bottom of her heart.

Unable to resist the urge she lapped away at the tip sucking harder, to her Zelda’s ass was a straw.

Gannon laughed as he forced the princess and the champion to do something so degrading.

“Get ready, Urbosa...you are about to receive a very good taste of my seed.” Gannon said with a grunt. A second later there was a pulse at the tip of his prick and a thick ghush of hot, salty and bitter cum flooded through Zelda’s ass and right into Urbosa’s mouth. She wanted to pull away but her body refused to move and the potent and thick cum with nowhere else to go forced its way into her mouth.

As Urbosa’s mouth filled with Gannon’s spunk she felt as though swallowing it would be a death sentence to her free will, she had to spit it out. This was her last chance, if she gave in now that would be it she would fall.

“Swallow.” Gannon said in that voice that struck a chord in her in her mind, she could fight, it was pointless.

With a loud gulp the Gerudo woman swallowed the cum of her king, and her pride with it, she kept gulping it down. Mouthful after mouthful. No matter how much she drank it seemed like there was more, it was almost endless until after what might have been minutes or even hours it did at last cease. 

The effect was instant.

The glow on the screen turned pure white and she could feel her mind going with it.

Blank, utterly empty, devoid of anything at all save for one single idea. That only survived and filled her head.

It spread and took up all the empty space left behind now that it was alone.

That idea that had been spared, which now dominated her thoughts was a simple one.

Serve Gannon.

Urbosa, or the woman who used to be Urbosa gave a joyful laugh.

She was so happy, she knew now that she had a clear purpose. She had no fear or worry. Everything would be taken care of for her.

Though she could not see it she could feel as Zelda’s ass was pulled away from her face.

There was a nasty wet popping sound followed by a moan and a thump, she could easily imagine that Gannon had removed Zelda from his cock and let her drop to the floor.

Footsteps leading away.

“Come here.” Gannon commanded. 

The display screen changed, it showed a large arrow pointing forward. It was to guide her to him. Wit some effort Urbosa managed to get up and started walking, she could feel wetness running down her thighs, and all of the cum sloshing heavily in her belly. She had drank so much that her belly was swollen enough that to anyone looking at her she looked nine months pregnant.

Tottering forward with a new center of gravity Urbosa managed to make it to the throne with the screen flashing new directions every little bit to keep her on track. It also added reinforcement into the obedience and pleasure.

Once she was close enough Gannon grabbed her and pulled her in close.

“Bend over.” He ordered “Stick that huge ass of yours out.”

“Yes Lord Gannon.” Urbosa responded and bent over shaking her hips a little, she could feel her pussy quivering in excitement.

Ganon grabbed her hips and started to rub his cock along her asscrack.

“Such a tone and powerful body, perfect for a fighter...but not ideal for a slut.” He said slapping her ass hard and making her moan in pleasure at the jolt of pain. “I think I’ll make you into an imp just like Zelda.” He said with a cuckle.

“I would be honored.” Urbosa said “I belong to you so you can do whatever you want to me but I still want to say how much I love the idea of being changed to fulfill your desires.”

“Of course you are.” Gannon said.

He took firm hold of her hips “But it’d be a shame to not make use of you body like this at least once.” He said as he pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy, he thrust in hard and deep.

Urbosa cried out sharply, she had broken her hymen years ago but this was still her first time ever experiencing actual penetration. It was almost painful but also immensely pleasurable.

Gannon thrust quickly, with every movement he made the head of his cock scraped and rubbed against the walls of her pussy and hit spots that she that she had never known existed. Something that she regretted now that she was experiencing it.

Soon the pleasure was building to a peak, Urbosa knew that very soon she would experience her first orgasm ever. But seconds away from that blissful climax Gannon pulled his cock out,

Urbosa whimpred a little at a feeling of emptiness that she was not left with but she made no complaints, it wouldn’t be right to.

Not even a second later he slammed the whole length of his cock into her ass.

Urbosa let out a shocked scream as she was hit by an orgasm, her first ever. The overwhelming pleasure was tinged as well with agonizing pain from having her virgin ass forced open and filled so deeply with no real warning.

Gannon let out a satisfied sound.

“Very good.” He said with praise as he began to move “Perfect tightness, all the training you did to fight me is paying off...in a different way though.” He said.

“I..ah..am..very happy to hear that.” Urbosa said, tightening up a bit.

Gannon just laughed as he slapped her ass “But as wonderful as it is, there’s always room for improvement.”

With that he placed his hand on the top of her head and all at once there was a surge of heat that washed over her entire body.  
Urbosa could feel it coursing along her every nerve, searing hot but not painful. It made every bit of pleasure a hundred thousand times more intense.

Her ass in particular was feeling the hottest, she could feel every vein in Gannon’s prick as though she had been perfectly molded to fit him, which by now she probably was.

She could feel her breast shrinking, her arms and legs withdrawing and becoming weaker. All the muscles she had put so much work and pride into fading in seconds, leaving her weak. As her body shrank more and more she could feel Gannon’s dick reaching deeper into her with every second. Filling her up more by the second.

The next change that she was actually aware of was her ass, it ballooned out to an almost comical size.

If Urbosa could see herself she would almost want to laugh, looking like some sort of perverse parody of a fertility idol. A mockery of feminine sexuailty. 

Though the changes were not finished.

The final change was one that she would never be aware of. Her skin slowly began to turn to a soft gold and patches of deep red began to appear along and spread out from it making simple patterns just like the ones that now adorned Zelda’s body.

Now that she was fully changed Gannon looked down on the woman who before had been a threat and laughed. With this it would be an even easier matter to conquer the world but before enacting any of his plans he wanted to indulge a bit more.

Sitting down he gripped Urbosa by the throat and started to pump her entire body along the length of his cock. She no longer needed air, but still the sounds of wheezing and gasping as she tried to breath was still rather amusing to him.

Slamming her down to the base he could actually feel himself pop into her stomach, the feeling was wonderful. Like this her body was more like some rubber toy than one of flesh, she would stretch without limit and no harm at all would come.

Though that meant little to Gannon, the only reason it mattered to him was that a broken toy was no fun at all.

Almost masterbatuing with the woman who had been foolish enough to oppose him, Gannon looked down to the Princess, who was lying twitching on the floor, traces of his cum still leaking out of her ass.

Holding out his hand he used magic to lift her up and float her over.

“Princess, why don’t you do something useful.” he said, dropping her onto the floor in front of him.

“Yes, Lord Gannon.” she said, struggling to stand.

At her new height she was standing perfectly to plant her lips against his large swollen balls. She started to kiss and lick them, sucking as best she could, each testicale was far to large to actully fit her small mouth around.

But even so she did her best and was able to help stir up all the pent up cum inside them. Moving her tiny tongue up a bit she found the base of his cock, right where it entered Urbosa’s ass. She probed her tongue in a little. As she did her non-existent breasts rubbed against his balls, her nipples poking in ways that felt wonderful.

The sensation of that made Gannon’s cock twitch and Urbosa’s ass tighten again.

It wasn’t long before Gannon could feel himself on the verge of cumming.

Reaching down he just grabbed Zelda and lifted her up and pressed her face to Urbosa’s. Forcing them to kiss Gannon sped up his thrust, his cock pushing father and farther into Urbosa’s ass, through her stomach, up into her throat. Pulling down as hard as he could he could actually feel it brushing against the back of her tongue.

Zelda seemed to know just what to do and slid her own tongue in deeper, rubbing the tip against the head of his cock. The feeling of that was just the last little he needed to push him past the brink and he came hard.

Urbosa’s body deformed and bulged as his cock swelled and pumped through her and out of her mouth and into Zelda’s.

The Princess gulped it down as her gut swelled up.

Gannon soon finished emptying himself and lets Zelda fall to the floor once more.

Pulling Urbosa off his cock he dropped her as well.

“Well...I think with the two of you dealt with I should take care of the rest of my problems.” he said with a laugh.

Within the next few days all the other champions were either enslaved or dead.

Link himself falling in battle.

And with no one left to oppose him Gannon laid claim to the triforce and was able to conquer the world, reshaping it to fulfill his own twisted desires.


End file.
